


I really liked you

by Secotangente



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secotangente/pseuds/Secotangente
Summary: Dennis has urges that make him feel worthless, dirty, rotten, exposed in front the whole System, and he knows they are judging him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is quite embarrassing. This is my first NSFW fanfiction, and English is not even my native language (I'm Italian) so… probably this is crap. Feel free to tell me if this turned out too OOC or something. I've posted this fanfiction on my Tumblr, and now I'm posting it here too. I hope everything will work fine. Enjoy and feel free to message me at http://secotangente.tumblr.com

Dennis is much more than a constant hunt for purity. He is more than the awkward attempt of masking his foul appetites. Dennis is the existing evidence that Kevin is worth his care. That Kevin deserves respect, attention, honor even. That Kevin must be preserved.

However, Dennis has his needs too. Urges that make him feel worthless, dirty, rotten, exposed in front the whole System. He knows they are judging him; he knows how much is frustrating and disappointing. Nevertheless, he curses every Patricia’s word about trying to be good, about behaving, about not touching the sacred food. How could he restrain his body from aching a forbidden yet extremely craved contact? How could he hold his hands and just look away from a pure, virgin, immaculate body, how, while this young girl here, Y/N, keeps gazing modestly at him?

Anyway, he thinks, that is funny. That is absurd as he considers every human being as not deserving his _physical_ attention. They are such worthless, wasted, polluted creatures. They leak with sweat, liquids, and discharges. They make him want to puke.

Although, somewhere in the very deep core of his mind, he must touch them, violate them, biting and licking their bodies. He has to taunt their filth.

“Your dress is unbearable. What’s that, mayonnaise?“ Dennis mutters, pointing at the yellowish stain on her chest.   
Y/N does not answer. She just secures her arms around the waist and shivers.   
“Please, take it off.”  
“I’ll be cold.”  
“I won’t ask again.” he states, “I’ll give you something to wear, but take that dress off. Now.”  
She reluctantly complies, slowly undressing. Her eyes are stuck on the floor, watery. She just wants everything to end. The dress falls messily on the ground. Y/N steps aside trembling.   
“Can I have something to cover myself, please?”  
Dennis lets out a heavy breath. She is so delicate, so breakable.   
“No.” he snaps, “May you… dance for me?”  
Y/N exhales.   
“I can’t, I’ve never-”  
“Yeah, okay. It doesn’t matter. Just… just sit on the bed.”  
He knows how much Patricia would be disappointed, but - fuck her - he thinks in a rush of arousal - these are things to deal with lucidity.

Dennis caresses the young woman’s jaw, then neck and collarbones until his fingers meet the lacy fabric of her brassiere. He stops.

“Undress.” he whispers “Slowly.”  
She bursts into tears, aware that she could not fight back.   
“Dennis…” she sobs, “please, don’t do it. You said you’d be good, you promised that-”  
“Shut up!” he cries, “Just do as I said!”  
“Please.”  
He had never been harsh. Never. But this time, oh, this time, the girl is testing his patience. He grabs her neck, hurling her onto the mattress and ripping her bra. Heavy, deep breaths. Pain.  
He squeezes the hold on Y/N throat and starts to unfasten his trousers.   
“Now you have to watch,” he pants, “and don’t move.”  
The other hand is now on his hard member, stroking the whole length calmly. He grunts in satisfaction, never losing the look into her terrified eyes.   
“You just had to dance for me.” he says, “You… I shouldn’t do this.”  
“So stop! Please, let me go. I won’t try anything funny, I-”  
“No.”  
His fingers run from her neck to her bare breast, caressing the skin with care. That is so deceiving. It looks like he is trying to comfort her pain. And Dennis understands how simple could be just letting her go, how good it would be for him and her and the whole System but… But he persists. He is staining everybody’s soul.  
“I liked you, Dennis.” she bubbles “I really liked you.”  
“Open your mouth.”  
The strokes become more frantic, desperate even, until he finally releases himself, spotting her chest and cheeks with semen.   
“Lick your lips.” he mutters, his voice husky and forcedly confident “Lick it all and then shower yourself. You’re dirty.”  
He tucks his member back in his pants and wears his usual pouty lips. He is nervous.  
Y/N stands up and crosses her arms on the chest.  
“I’m sorry.” Dennis sobs, and then leaves slamming the wooden door.


End file.
